Hwarong
Hwarong (화랑), also interchangeably referred to as Hyangdo ("fragrant ones"), are the main military power in Joseon. A female hyangdo is known as a wonhwa (원화). Most come from a hidden village, of which some come from specialized hyangdo bon-gwan, and will perform missions for a fee. These missions can include: doing manual labour, acting as escorts, gathering secret information, retrieving stolen items, carrying out assassinations, etc. In times of war, hyangdo will come together to defend their villages and land. The clearest characteristic of a hwarong is their ability to manipulate chakra to create and use techniques. Hwarong are expected to be loyal to their villages for life, and any defectors are considered to be missing-rong and will be marked for death. Jeehwa Jeehwa (정재화, Literally meaning: the flowering display of all talent) is the mystical arts a hyangdo will use in battle. To use a technique, a hyangdo will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, the hyangdo will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the hyangdo is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered. Hwarong can use a variety of techniques often based on the utilization of chakra. This allows hwarong to perform extraordinary feats such as walking on water or walking up trees. Jeehwa is separated into three groups, naegong, shingong, and waegong. Naegong implies performing a supernatural or beyond normal ability, the most common of which is the elemental jeehwa. These are created by the user transforming their chakra into a specific nature or 'release'. The chakra types are Lightning, Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. Other sub-types of chakra natures such as Wood Release and Ice Release also exist, created by combining two of the basic five releases. Waegong implies physical body techniques, which do not typically require chakra. Shingong manipulates the chakra in an enemy's brain and disrupts their chakra flow. Their senses get fooled which creates illusions, things that the foe believes to be real that are in fact fake. Physical Prowess Hwarong have noticeably greater physical capabilities than a normal human being, able to execute feats of strength that would be otherwise impossible for a civilian, even at relatively low levels of skill. For example, their ability to jump. Hyangdo are capable of leaping many times their own height and permitting them to clear buildings and structures, especially when moving across rooftops or traveling through trees. However, moments like these are greatly ignored and overlooked due to the fact that they are so commonplace in the hyangdo world, even for ___-level hwarong. Befitting their occupation, hwarong possess superhuman speed to varying degrees. Some exceptional ___ can avoid attacks moving at the speed of sound, or physically intercept them with their own attack at a faster speed. These and other notable instances aside, nearly all hwarong can temporarily heighten their speed to catch opponents off guard or to set a decoy. Mental Prowess Tools Trivia Category:DRAFT